You Can Tell by Watching Them
by JavaJunkie4eva88
Summary: [LL} Changed the story line a bit. This fic is about the Stars Hollow new Couples Festival. It's also about L&L's engagement and possibly wedding. Just another JJ fluff. Not angsty. Rating is precautionary. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is set somewhere in the future (somewhere in season six) when things aren't gonna be as tense as they are now. Everyone's pretty happy but Emily still isn't that fond of Luke but her and Lorelai are fine. Also, L&L are engaged. Oh, and sorry for how short it is. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls. (nah, not really, but it's nice to see something a little different from the normal disclaimers. Plus, i couldn't think of anything funny to say) :)

And here goes the fic! Hish-kabibble

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's around 9:30 when Luke just got done closing up. She smiled up at Luke and sat on the stool that she always sat on.

"Hey you" she said. He leaned downed and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming by tonight."

"I thought I'd surprise you. Are you surprised?" she said, slyly smiling

He smiled back, "Oh yes, very"

She got up and walked behind the counter, "So, umm.. i forget, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go to that new Stars Hollow Couples festival." She said still walking towards him.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking that too…..only I wasn't." He said sarcastically

"Come on Luke! We'll dress up, dance, drink a little, and go home smashed because we drank much more than we intended to. It'll be a blast. Come on, you know you want to." As she was talking she started taking slow steps toward him.

"No" He stated simply

She walked up to him, wrapped her hands around his neck, and moved her face so that it was about an inch away from his

"Luke…will you please come with me?" She moved her face even closer and just barely touched her lips to his.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before he replied.

"No" He then backed up, and walked away into the storage room.

"Uh!" Lorelai followed after him like a child who's mom wouldn't let her buy a toy. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just totally blew me off!"

"I didn't blow you off, I just walked away."

"You know, you are the only one of _all_ of my boyfriends that can resist the Lorelai charm." She said smiling

"Yeah, well, I had 8 years of resisting the Lorelai charm. I am a master at resisting the Lorelai charm" He said smiling back

"Aww.. That makes me sad." She said walking up to his side and grabbing his hand.

"What makes you sad?"

"What you just said, it makes me sad that it took us so long to get together."

He then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay though," he whispered in her ear, "because we can make up for it now" he said kissing her on her cheek

She was all smiles by then, " Yes. We can." Unconsciously they started swaying back and forth a bit. "And we should start now. By going to the Couples Festival."

He sighed, "Okay……fine."

"Yay!" She turned around and hugged him

"This was your intention the whole time, wasn't it? You weren't sad, you just wanted me to feel bad for you and agree to come with you to that idiotic festival" He said smiling, but not really caring because he would probably never admit it, but he loved going to those things with her.

"Why Luke Danes, I have no idea what you are talking about" She said leading him back into the diner.

"Uhuh" He groaned following her.

* * *

A/n2- I would give you a little tidbit on what's going to happen in the next chapter but i don't have it all written and i don't know where i'm gonna stop the chapter so you'll just have to trust me :) R&R if you have any comments. I like to better myself! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I kinda changed the story line a bit. It's still about the festival but now L&L's engagement is going to be a big part of it now too.

And here goes the fic! Hish-kabibble

Lorelai walked into Luke's, which was having it's lunch rush, walked right past the stools and went behind the counter.

"Oh! Hey Liz!" She said

Liz looked at her, "Hey Lorelai. You here for your afternoon coffee fix?"

"And my afternoon Luke fix" she said smiling. Liz smiled back

Just then Luke walked behind the counter and gave Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Hey"

"Hey. It looks busy in here." she said observantly.

"It is. Plus, Lane's running late so I'm the only server."

"Well then quit stalling and get to work." she pushed on his back and then went straight for the coffee. Then the phone rang.

Luke picked it up with a plate in his other hand, "Luke's"

Lorelai was cut off in her tracks to get coffee so she slyly (well not exactly slyly) maneuvered herself behind Luke and around the phone cord and grabbed the coffee pot. Somehow, at that point, they were both caught in the cord.

"Lorelai, you could have just waited until I hung up to try and get the coffee"

"I know, but it's more fun this way" she smiled at him

Liz was amused, "You guys are cute"

"Oh, yeah, we know" Lorelai replied

Luke hung up the phone and grabbed the coffee pot out of Lorelai's hands

"Hey!"

"I need this for the customers, you know, the one's that pay."

"I used to pay, but why should I anymore? I'm your _fiancé_, so that means that very soon, you and I will be sharing money, and you bought this coffee with your money, aka my money, so half this coffee is mine and you don't even like coffee so what it all boils down to is I own this coffee."

Luke looked at Liz, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Liz giggled. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't understand a thing of what she just said."

"Oh stop, you know you love me" she said grabbing his shirt and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Lane ran through the door, "I am so sorry Luke. The dryer broke and my clothes weren't dry so I had to run around the house trying to find a few quarters so that I could go to the laundry matt and…"

"Lane…" he cut her off, "it's fine, don't worry about it"

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll take over and you can take a little break."

"Thanks" he said and leaned against the back counter. Lorelai then leaned up against him and he put his arm around her.

"Okay, so about the festival, it's starts at seven so I'll meet you here around then and we can go."

Luke sighed, "Okay"

"You guys are going to the festival?" Liz said, very excited.

"Yup! Were gonna dance and everything!" Lorelai said, joining the excitement.

"Now hold on, you didn't say anything about dancing?"

Lorelai ignored Luke's comment, "And Rory's coming so you can finally meet her, and she said one of her friends asked if they could come so she's bringing them too"

"Oh that's great! I've wanted to meet her for along time now!"

"Yeah, she's wanted to meet you too, I still can't believe you guys haven't met yet, I mean she's gonna be your…" Lorelai pondered what Rory would be to Liz, "niece in-law in a couple of months when we get married" she said gesturing to her and Luke

"Oh, that reminds me" Luke interrupted, "What's the final decision? How many brides maids are you going to have? Because I have to have the same number of groomsmen"

"I decided I'm just going to have Rory as my Maid of Honor and then Sookie."

"Okay then I thought I'd have Buddy as my Best Man and then I'll ask Jackson if he'd like to do it."

"I'm sure he will, and I know Buddy's gonna jump at the chance."

"Awww, I can't believe you guys are actually getting married. It's just so sweet." Liz said smiling at Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai still leaning up against Luke and Luke's arm still around her.

They both just smiled and looked down

"Alright, well I gotta get back to the Inn, so I'll see you tonight." she leaned up and kissed him. "You too Liz"

"Yah, see ya there"

Lorelai walked out of the diner and Luke stared after her. He then looked at Liz and said, "She didn't even get her coffee or anything to eat."

Liz smiled, "At least she got her Luke fix"

_TBC_

A/N2: Am i the only one that thinks it's weird that Liz and Rory haven't met yet? I thought i'd throw that in the story just to make it more interesting. R&R if you wish!


End file.
